halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carter-A259
For more information on Class-II, see Blog:Sierras 259 and 320: Spartans? Wtf? Seriously? Just because we generalised call sign Sierra means Spartans? First of all, it is just a call sign. It could be used by other units of the UNSC, not only Spartans.--4scen 20:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sierra = S in the military alphabet-any unit whose name begins with S will be Sierra something Molotovsniper 21:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) He's a Spartan. But I'm more concerned about which class he is - since when was there a 150 limit? There were more than three hundred candidates - perhaps the numbers were given before they were selected? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :300 figure is wrong, as pointed out to me by LOMI. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 21:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) It does say "We're not going anywhere" not they so he has to be a Spartan 02:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) namee strange...spartan-259, spartan f-259....very odd indeed. SPARTANF-259 21:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Gamma Class I think it is a mistake to assume that these are Spartan IIs. The sierra number designations most likely means that these are Spartans but third generation, specifically members of Gamma Company. I always assumed that Spartan II designations stopped at 150 because that was the original number of potential canditates for the program. And if I remember correctly Ghosts of Onyx states that there are 330 members of Gamma Company, so to me Sierra 259 and 320 would naturally make them members of Gamma Company. Correct Spartan II's designation only went up to 150. Spartin III has many, many partisipants therefore it would seem to me these would have to be Spartan III's. This would also say to me that the gameplay will involve alot of stealth, and that it will be possibley ( not neccisarily) a squad based game. This would also make sence in the fiction because Spartan III's where sent on suicide mitions, this would also mean that the mission they where sent on would be a septerate storyline from first strike, describing the Spartan II's servival. ~MBSlim :First of all, spellcheck. It will not harm your mental state. Secondly, SPARTAN-IIIs utilise a different system where they would go by SPARTAN-(Company Letter)(Number). For example, SPARTAN-B210 would be a SPARTAN-III from Beta Company number 210. Secondly, it is unlikely that these Sierras are SPARTANs. Sierras, based on my civilian knowledge, is a normal call-sign for any unit in the military and should not be generalised to a specific force. Now, that said, it is likely that Sierra-320 and 259 are Pelican units, in my opinion. Lastly, wow... spellcheck... you can read this now, can't you? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I agree that Sierra-320 is more likely a non-Spartan, but I have to disagree on Sierra-259. He says, in the trailer, "This is Sierra 2-5-9. You got Spartans on the ground, sir. We’re not going anywhere." Implying that he is a Spartan, and that he's sending his forces to help the Reach ground campaign. So 259 is almost confirmed to be a Spartan - I'm not sure which Class or Type he is (I, II or III, Class I or Class II, etc), but he is a Spartan. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::He cant be a Spartan I, because the first Spartans were the Greek ones. No Spec, you are incorrect on that, the codename given to those associated with Project ORION was SPARTAN-I. Orion paved the way for the next group, which were the ones who labeled themselves "1.0s". That was scraped once Halsey laid out the plans for S-II. Labeling someone as a SPARTAN-I would be referencing ORION. Durandal-217 07:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that, someone edited my post and inserted that incorrect information. I know full well what an S1 is, and I wish people would stop placing their opinions in the middle of someone else's statement. It entirely misrepresents them. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 02:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Pelican? If Sierra-259 is a spartan, why was he speaking in the 2nd person when referring to the spartans? Aside from the name, this person appears to be a Pelican rather than a spartan. --Person122 17:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to note that Pilots have their own designation, ie."Foe Hammer". --'Forerun'' ''' 17:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think the user is referring to the Pelican's call sign (For example, Echo 419), not the pilots...and I strongly agree with the user.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Much agreed. This could also be the same for Sierra 320 from the same preview. --Rear Admiral Jacob Rathens 06:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) If he IS a Spartan, I think it is likely that he is from the first class and not a second The reasons behind Sierra-259 likely being a Class-I Spartan-II rather than a Class-II is because while 150 candidates were originally decided upon via genetic screening procedures, the full details of the Spartan-II selection process is never explained. Dr. Halsey states during her visit to Eridanus 2 that the project consists of at least three phases, and states that they are currently in the second. These "phases" are also never explained aside from the genetic screening and the in-person inspections. It makes sense for Halsey to garner a larger selection of subjects from which to test for genetic superiority, because even in modern day medical trials and experiments, the number of patients is overshot before official screening is done and then further dwindled for proper candidacy, and I experienced this first hand in an optical procedure study that I was cut from. A more definitive piece of evidence, however, is a huge plot device that is prevalent with Dr. Halsey's characters from the beginning of The Fall of Reach to the end of Ghosts of Onyx. Through TFoR, Halsey's motives in the S-II project begin to turn on her, and her civilian emotions and morality of humanity begin to return, which quickly works against her, causing a great measure of guilt to fester in her mind. This guilt is explored quite a few times throughout the novels until it finally capitalizes when Halsey kidnaps Kelly and travels to Onyx in some radical attempt to 'save' them from their militaristic fates. If Halsey started a secondary wave of S-IIs, it would have had to be sometime after Ackerson's statementin 2531. We already know of Halsey's guilt in 2525, and so for Halsey to go and start up yet another wave of Spartan-IIs when these feelings are already taking hold of her would completely contradict the point of this rather heavy plot device. Lastly, the only mentions of a second wave of Spartan-IIs have been when Vice Admiral Stanforth revealed that Mendez would be leaving the S-IIs to train the next generation of spartans, but this is quickly negated in Ghosts of Onyx when Ackerson reveals that Halsey's program was postponed indefinitely and its funding redacted shortly thereafter for other military purposes. The only other mention is in I Love Bees, which has yet to be definitively answered by Bungie (or Microsoft now) as canon or not (Joe Staten's interview with HSP in August of 2006 is our latest comment on it, and it was that they were currently working toward figuring out whether it was or wasn't canonical). It's a big controversy right now, and I honestly believe that there really is no definitive answer on the subject. I'm just glad that the administrators decided to remove the "Class-II" that was sitting on his profile for awhile now. hold the phone I think that that they are not spartan 2s for two reasons, one , after the aumentaton undergone by the spartan 2 only 32 were left in action, five were re assined to desk jobs because they were deformed by the augmentation. and two, all spartan 2s id numbers all start with 0 with the exception of fred-104 and john-117 because of them beaing the top commanders of the spartan2s. now as far as the voice in the promotion video, it is possible that there could have been spartan 3s present during the Fall of Reach, becouse in Ghost of Onix, lutenant comander kurt ambrose spartan-051 stated that he wished that the events that took place on onix would have happend earlyer when there was 300 spartan 3s on the planet. This coensides with the Halo time line because the main events of Ghost when team saber is under attack takes place over a period of three weeks. Which means the week that gamma company shiped out coensides with the attack on reach, then the next two weeks takes care of both Halo 1 and 2, so there is a possiblity that there could have been spartan3s on reach but cence ONI wanted to keep them as secretley as possable. It is unlikeley, but not impossible if you agree or dissagree E-mail me at lonespartan091@yahoo.com hold the phone I think that that they are not spartan 2s for two reasons, one , after the aumentaton undergone by the spartan 2 only 32 were left in action, five were re assined to desk jobs because they were deformed by the augmentation. and two, all spartan 2s id numbers all start with 0 with the exception of fred-104 and john-117 because of them beaing the top commanders of the spartan2s. now as far as the voice in the promotion video, it is possible that there could have been spartan 3s present during the Fall of Reach, becouse in Ghost of Onix, lutenant comander kurt ambrose spartan-051 stated that he wished that the events that took place on onix would have happend earlyer when there was 300 spartan 3s on the planet. This coensides with the Halo time line because the main events of Ghost when team saber is under attack takes place over a period of three weeks. Which means the week that gamma company shiped out coensides with the attack on reach, then the next two weeks takes care of both Halo 1 and 2, so there is a possiblity that there could have been spartan3s on reach but cence ONI wanted to keep them as secretley as possable. It is unlikeley, but not impossible if you agree or dissagree E-mail me at lonespartan091@yahoo.com